


Fresh as a Faux Pas

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Modern AU, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Fresh as a Faux Pas

Sandor pulled his jacket tighter around him and adjusted his knit beanie. It was 5:30AM and although the worst of winter was over, there was still quite a chill to the air before the sun came up. He was dressed in his usual uniform of jeans and a flannel shirt, with a bright yellow tool belt around his waist. He had been working on the reconstruction of a local bridge and the task required long hours without breaks, which is why he’d usually pick up something to eat early in the morning before starting his work day. Yesterday he had popped into a little donut shop for a couple dozen donut holes and a large coffee that he later poured into a thermos. The coffee was great, fresh and strong, but the holes tasted like they may have been made the day before. He didn’t like that the guy behind the counter had sold him day old baked goods for regular price, so he decided to go back and nip it in the bud.

 

He pushed through the glass door and strode into the shop which was surprisingly empty. Once he made his way to the counter, he could see the top of an employee’s head. They were crouched down doing something, but he could see the turquoise hat that had the donut shop’s name on the front.  It was time to order, and he was going to let them know right away that he wasn’t going to take any funny business.

 

“Are your holes fresh today?”

 

The employee froze in place. They didn’t speak. They didn’t even look up.

 

“I’m not paying full price for nasty-ass stale holes.”

 

Very slowly, and without saying a word, the employee stood to face him. It was a woman. She had vibrant red hair tied into a ponytail and piercing blue eyes that looked right through him.

 

“What did you just say to me?”

 

Sandor could feel a rush of embarrassment throughout his body and a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

 

“I didn't know you were a...I didn’t mean, oh gods, that sounded like I was saying...I mean I was just…”

 

After seeing him so flustered, it became clear to her that he wasn’t a sleazeball or an asshole, he had just chosen the wrong words at the worst possible time. Sansa went from disgusted to delightfully amused and couldn’t keep herself from letting out a small chuckle.

 

“We don’t call them holes here, they’re just called middles.” She kept looking at him expectantly, thinking he was going to place an order, but he just stood there staring.

 

“We...have regular glazed, blueberry, and chocolate. I made them myself this morning, so they’re really fresh.” Again, with the staring. He was like a giant pink, hairy statue. “Maybe you’d prefer a cruller or an eclair or something? I can make you an apple fritter if you’re willing to wait a few minutes.”

 

Clearing his throat, Sandor finally awoke from his daze. He needed to get out of there, and fast.

 

“I’ll just have a large coffee, to go.” She rang up his order and handed him his change. He watched as Sansa grabbed an empty styrofoam cup, filled it with coffee, and pushed a plastic lid onto the top. She handed it to him over the counter.

 

“Here you go. You should be more careful with your nuts.”

 

Sandor gently took the cup from her. “What?”

 

Sansa folded her arms in front of her chest and flashed him a playful smile. “I noticed that you don’t have a magnet on your toolbelt. You should get one, you’ll lose fewer nuts, bolts, and nails.”

 

“Erm, I’ll look into that. See you later.” Sandor turned and started toward the door.

 

“When?”

 

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. “Huh?”

 

“You said you’ll see me later. Does that mean you’re coming back tomorrow morning?”

 

Was she flirting? With him? “Um. I guess I could come back tomorrow.”

 

She was smiling again. “Good. See you tomorrow then.”

 

Sandor nodded and pushed through the glass door. As he stepped onto the sidewalk and took his first sip of coffee, he grinned at the thought of seeing her again the next day. He had 24 hours to come up with something to say that didn’t make him look like a complete idiot.


End file.
